Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, there has been widely known an air-fuel ratio control apparatus which includes a three-way catalyst (53) disposed in an exhaust passage of an internal combustion engine, and an upstream air-fuel ratio sensor (67) and a downstream air-fuel ratio sensor (68) that are disposed upstream and downstream, respectively, of the three-way catalyst (53).
This air-fuel ratio control apparatus calculates, based on the outputs of the upstream and downstream air-fuel ratio sensors, an “air-fuel ratio feedback amount for having the air-fuel ratio of the air-fuel mixture supplied to the engine (air-fuel ratio of the engine) coincide with the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio” in such a manner that the air-fuel ratio of the engine coincides with the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio, and is configured so as to feedback-control the air-fuel ratio of the engine based on the air-fuel ratio feedback amount. Further, there has been also widely known an air-fuel ratio control apparatus, which calculates, based on the output of the upstream air-fuel ratio sensor only, an “air-fuel ratio feedback amount for having the air-fuel ratio of the engine coincide with the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio”, and which is configured so as to feedback-control the air-fuel ratio of the engine based on the air-fuel ratio feedback amount. The air-fuel ratio feedback amount used in each of those air-fuel ratio control apparatuses is a control amount commonly used for all of the cylinders.
Meanwhile, in general, an electronic-fuel-injection-type internal combustion engine has at least one fuel injection valve (39) at each of the cylinders or at each of intake ports communicating with the respective cylinders. Accordingly, when the characteristic/property of the fuel injection valve of a certain specific cylinder changes to a “characteristic that it injects fuel in an amount excessively larger than an instructed fuel injection amount”, only the air-fuel ratio of an air-fuel mixture supplied to that certain specific cylinder (the air-fuel ratio of the specific cylinder) greatly changes toward the rich side. That is, an air-fuel ratio non-uniformity among the cylinders (inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio variation; inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance) becomes large. In other words, there arises an imbalance among “cylinder-by-cylinder air-fuel ratios,” each of which is the air-fuel ratio of the air-fuel mixture supplied to each of the cylinders.
In such a case, the average of the air-fuel ratios of the air-fuel mixtures supplied to the entire engine becomes an air-fuel ratio richer than the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio. Accordingly, by the air-fuel ratio feedback amount commonly used for all of the cylinders, the air-fuel ratio of the above-mentioned specific cylinder is changed toward the lean side so as to come closer to the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio, and, at the same time, the air-fuel ratios of the remaining cylinders are changed toward the lean side so as to deviate from the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio. As a result, the average of the air-fuel ratios of the air-fuel mixtures supplied to the entire engine is made to become substantially equal to the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio.
However, since the air-fuel ratio of the specific cylinder is still in the rich side in relation to the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio and the air-fuel ratios of the remaining cylinders are in the lean side in relation to the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio, combustion of the air-fuel mixture in each of the cylinders fail to become complete combustion. As a result, the amount of emissions (the amount of unburned combustibles and/or the amount of nitrogen oxides) discharged from each of the cylinders increases. Therefore, even when the average of the air-fuel ratios of the air-fuel mixtures supplied to the engine is equal to the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio, the increased emissions cannot be completely removed by the three-way catalyst. Consequently, the amount of emissions may increase.
Accordingly, in order to prevent emissions from increasing, it is important to detect a state in which the air-fuel ratio non-uniformity among the cylinders becomes excessively large (generation of an inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance state) so as to take some measures against the imbalance state. It should be noted that, the inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance also occurs in a case where the characteristic of the fuel injection valve of the certain specific cylinder changes to a “characteristic that it injects fuel in an amount excessively smaller than the instructed fuel injection amount”, or the like.
One of such conventional apparatuses for determining whether or not an inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance state has occurred is configured so as to obtain a trace/trajectory length of an output value (output signal) of an air-fuel ratio sensor (the above-mentioned upstream air-fuel ratio sensor 67) disposed at an exhaust merging/aggregated region/portion into which exhaust gases from a plurality of the cylinders of the engine merge, compare the trace length with a “reference value which changes in accordance with the rotational speed of the engine,” and determine whether or not the inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance state has occurred based on the result of the comparison (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,594).
It should be noted that, in the present specification, the expression of “an inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance state has been occurring” means a state in which the difference between the cylinder-by-cylinder air-fuel ratios (cylinder-by-cylinder air-fuel ratio difference) is equal to or greater than an allowable value” has been occurring; in other words, it means an excessive inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance state has been occurring in which the amount of unburned combustibles and/or nitrogen oxides exceeds a prescribed value. The determination as to whether or not the “inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance state has been occurring” will be simply referred to as an “inter-cylinder air-fuel ratio imbalance determination” or an “imbalance determination.” Moreover, a cylinder supplied with an air-fuel mixture whose air-fuel ratio deviates from the air-fuel ratio of air-fuel mixtures supplied to the remaining cylinders (for example, an air-fuel ratio approximately equal to the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio) will also be referred to as an “imbalanced cylinder.” The air-fuel ratio of the air-fuel mixture supplied to such an imbalanced cylinder will also be referred to as an “air-fuel ratio of the imbalanced cylinder.” The remaining cylinders (cylinders other than the imbalanced cylinder) will also be referred to as “normal cylinders” or “balanced cylinders.” The air-fuel ratio of air-fuel mixtures supplied to such normal cylinders will also be referred as an “air-fuel ratio of the normal cylinder” or an “air-fuel ratio of the balanced cylinder.”
In addition, a parameter (e.g., the above-mentioned trace length of the output value of the air-fuel ratio sensor), whose absolute value becomes larger as the difference between the cylinder-by-cylinder air-fuel ratios (the difference between the air-fuel ratio of the imbalanced cylinder and those of the normal cylinders) becomes larger will also be referred to as an “air-fuel ratio fluctuation indicating amount.” That is, the air-fuel ratio fluctuation indicating amount is a “value obtained based on the output value of the above-mentioned air-fuel ratio sensor” in such a manner that its absolute value becomes larger as the air-fuel ratio variation/fluctuation of the exhaust gas reaching the above-mentioned air-fuel ratio sensor becomes larger. Further, a value, which is obtained based on the air-fuel ratio fluctuation indicating amount, and which becomes larger as the absolute value of the air-fuel ratio fluctuation indicating amount becomes larger, will also be referred to as an “imbalance determination parameter.” In other words, the imbalance determination parameter is a parameter which becomes larger as the fluctuation/variation of the air-fuel ratio of the exhaust gas passing through the position at which the air-fuel ratio sensor is disposed becomes larger. This imbalance determination parameter is compared with an imbalance determination threshold in order to perform (carry out) the imbalance determination.